


At least one of us has to survive this

by Low_Light_Neon



Series: Manburg Traitor Au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Manburg Traitor Au, Oneshot, Platonic Relationships, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Slight Violence, Techno and Tubbo are Traitors, Techno and Tubbo being siblings, Technos soft in this, The Festival, Wilbur and Tommy show up briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Low_Light_Neon/pseuds/Low_Light_Neon
Summary: Everything had gone according to plan until Schlatt called Tubbo up and forced Technoblade to execute him. Now the plan is off the rails and they're just gonna have to make this up as they go. Hopefully, it doesn't blow up in their faces._____Manburg Traitor Au
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Manburg Traitor Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032843
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	At least one of us has to survive this

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic for this fandom! Any criticism is welcomed. 
> 
> So let me kind of give some context to this au. (but not too much)
> 
> \- This is an au where during the early stages of Pogtopia Niki and Fundy were found out to be traitors of Manburg. They quickly had to retreat to Pogtopia leaving Tubbo behind. (This left Jshlatt to be a bit more paranoid about who he would let into the ranks of Manburg.)
> 
> \- Techno soon after switched over to the side of Manburg, without any concrete reason as to why. And this left Pogtopia in a panic as they had lost their best fighter. (making it more susceptible to corruption.) 
> 
> -Techno and Tubbo often had to work together since Manburg was running low on workers at the time. So they were always stuck on some kind of task that Schlatt had found for them.
> 
> -Also, Techno and Tubbo don't know about the large amount of TNT that is in Manburg. 
> 
> And that's kind of it for now. I can't say too much more because I want to write those in separate fics. So while this will most likely never be a full-fledged out book, I will be writing little mini fics to explain the story.

He smiled down at the crowd, no one was booing him. No one seemed to think that his speech was dumb. They were all smiling at him, some smiling bigger than others. 

He looked sharply to his side at the dark shape that stood just out of sight. Techno leaned against a wall looking at Tubbo with a fond smile on his face, holding a thumbs up. Tubbo beamed back at him before turning back towards the crowd. 

“So let the festival begin!-”

About that Tubbo, I'm going to have to intervene real quick.”

Tubbo's smile faltered, as he turned slowly to his left. Schlatt stood there a dark smile painting his face. Tubbo took a few steps back, stuttering along the way.

“Well, of course, say whatever you need to Mr President.”

He finished quickly, before stepping quickly off to the side. Watching as Schlatt walked briskly towards the microphone stand, adjusting it to his height. He tapped it a few times before leaning towards the mic.

“So it has come to my attention that there is a traitor in our midst. Now I’m not pointing fingers just yet, but I am giving the traitor a chance to come out quietly. So we can deal with this civilly.” Schlatt gave a wicked grin. “But not too civil, we still have to set an example of course.”

Everyone looked around, tensions had risen high in the air. Tubbo chanced a glance towards Techno, who was staring directly at Schlatt. His face was completely blank. The silence continued on for a few more awkward seconds before Schlatt sighed. 

“Alright, I guess we have to do this the hard way.” He turned towards Quackity. “Box him in.”

“Wait what?”

Tubbo barely got to finish before he was shoved unceremoniously against a solid wall of yellow concrete. With two more walls quickly rising behind and beside him. A fence rising in place in front of him, effectively trapping him in. Tubbo looked around frantically, any sight of Techno in his field of vision effectively blocked. 

“Now I’m going to make this clear and simple.” 

Schlatt walked directly in front of the concrete prison, blocking Tubbo from the sight of the others. And from the sight of two intruders sitting on top of a stone building. Schlatt raised his hands gesturing wildly in front of him. 

“This is our lovely double spy! The personal errand boy for Pogtopia!” 

There were a couple of audible gasps that sounded out from the crowd. Otherwise, it was completely silent, no one knew what to say. Schlatt grinned at this before turning back towards Tubbo. Placing his hands behind his back.

“So we are going to display for you people a live demonstration of what happens when you betray Manburg.” Schlatt nodded towards Quackity, who hesitantly walked forward and handed him an enchanted loaded crossbow. Schlatt snatched it out of his hands.

“I would like to get my good friend Technoblade out here.” 

Tubbo’s next words caught in his throat. Because Tubbo knew why Schlatt would choose him. He was the only one willing enough to carry out the public execution. Or at least that's why Schlatt thought it was a good idea to choose him. 

Techno walked briskly up onto the centre of the stage where the concrete box stood out against the black backdrop. He stopped next to Schlatt, his face still perfectly blank. Schlatt grabbed Techno by his shoulder, his grip strong, holding him in place. He held the enchanted crossbow out in front of him, offering it to Techno. 

“So what would you like me to do with this?”

Techno asked with a tone of cluelessness. He was stalling, trying to play dumb. This wasn’t their plan, far from it actually, but they had to improvise. They can't risk their plan, but Techno can't risk Tubbo either. He wouldn’t risk Tubbo, not after everything. Schlatt only gave him a glare, his grip on Technos shoulder only getting tighter. It didn’t seem to affect Techno though and only added to his slight air of carelessness.

“I want you to take him out.” Schlatt was furious, it wasn’t hard to tell. Techno smirked slightly at the thought. “Like to the park or something? Because I mean we have games here-”

“I want you to kill him, you stoic jackass!”

Schlatts voice rang out in the quiet field. His voice reverberating against the structure surrounding the crowd. Everyone stood tense, waiting for his next move. Yet the deranged president made no move, while he held the hybrid king in a death grip. 

“Oh,” Techno mumbled he looked quickly to Tubbo then back to Schlatt. His face never betrayed his hesitation at that moment. Techno grabbed the crossbow held out to him before facing towards Tubbo, his royal red cape swishing with his sharp turn. 

“Tubbo I’m so sorry, I promise you I’ll make this as quick and as painless as possible.” Techno held up the crossbow, pointing it right at Tubbo's throat. 

Tubbo froze because this couldn’t be happening. He shouldn’t be aiming it at him. He should be swinging on Schlatt or Quackity, knocking them out so they can make their grand escape. “Get the hell out of dodge, cause a little chaos along the way and return to Pogtopia”, as Techno had said. But instead, he stood there aiming the deadly weapon at his throat, looking at Tubbo like he was just another kill. Not someone he grew to trust over the time they hung out together at Manburg. Not someone that Tubbo himself trusted, someone Tubbo had put his faith into. Was Techno just going to throw it all away, on the orders of someone he despised, just for the sake of his own safety?

“Close your eyes, it’ll be over soon.”

Techno was too serious about this to be joking. Techno was going to kill him, and he couldn’t do anything about it. Tubbo looked at Techno straight in his face, his eyes blurring with unshed tears. 

“I promise,” Techno muttered and Tubbo closed his eyes quickly, tensing up, tears falling down his face. 

The sound of a crossbow firing rang in his ears. 

But the pain never came. The searing pain he expected to clog his throat and make him disappear out of existence never even came close. Instead, the arrow found itself lodged inside of Schlatts shoulder. Who stumbled backwards with a sharp cry and fell onto his back. Techno marched over and stood towering over Schlatt with a twisted grin on his face. 

“Surprise, there were two.”

The festival turned into chaos after that, many loading their own crossbows and grabbing their swords. Some attempted to go after the hybrid pig who had shot their president, while others fought against them to keep the two traitors on stage safe. Clangs of swords and cries of anger echoed throughout the valley. The once peaceful festival turned into anarchy as everyone descended into mindless fighting, a fire rising up in the midst of it all. The smell of smoke becoming commonplace amongst the wreckage. 

During the commotion, however, the two traitors found their escape rather easily. Techno ran to Tubbo’s prison and quickly started to attempt to tear apart the wooden fence holding Tubbo in. He wasn’t making much progress though, the fence was far too sturdy to be taken down by hand. Footsteps coming towards their direction had alarmed them both, and Techno whipped around brandishing a sharp dagger that had been strapped at his side. Quackity stood before them hands held up in surrender, one hand holding a simple stone axe. 

“It's to get the kid out, you looked like you were having trouble.” Quackity gave a hesitant grin, Techno only studied him for a moment before snatching the axe out of his hand, making Quackity squeak out in alarm. Techno chopped down the frustrating fence in mere seconds, grabbing Tubbo’s hand and hauling him out of the wooden box. Techno turned back to the male in the beanie who was awkwardly watching the two of them, Quackity straightened instantly when he saw two pairs of eyes staring back at him.

“Thanks, I guess,” Techno muttered curtly Quackity gave a small grin and nodded his head. Before looking back at the chaos below them. 

“You need to get out of here now before they figure out that both of you are gone.” Quackity looked back at the two of them, grimacing slightly. “And don’t come back for a while. Schlatt is going to be targeting Pogtopia harder than ever. He’s not going to stop until he dies, or completely takes down Pogtopia.” He then turned around and ushered them towards the back of the stage, opening up a black curtain. 

“I’ll watch your guys back, just get the hell out of here.”

Techno nodded grimly at Quackity before latching on to Tubbos hand, kneeling down and motioning for the boy to get on. Tubbo quickly clambered onto Technos back, hooking his arms around his neck. Techno hesitated for a moment, turning back towards Quackity who smiled sadly at him before pushing him forward. 

“Like I said get the hell out of here I’ll be fine, god... who knew the mighty and terrifying Blood God Technoblade had feelings?” 

Techno huffed and turned back towards the open curtain. With one last cursory glance, he sprinted out of the stage area and on to the muggy field. Quackity after seeing them off promptly turned tail and scurried to the downed president. Muttering fake apologies, and silent prayers. 

But as Techno was escaping with the tiny kid on his back, he turned his head back to look up to the cobblestone building that was supposed to hold his brothers. They still weren’t there. He had seen both of them dart off after he had been called up, but he didn’t see where they went. He hoped to hell and back that his idiot brothers didn’t get caught up in the chaos. So he pulled out his communicator and typed out a short message to Tommy. Sliding it back into his pocket he slowed to a stop where the forest met the field and set Tubbo down. 

“Wha-”

“Wilbur and Tommy, I don’t want to leave them behind.” 

“But I thought they didn’t come! They weren’t supposed to come!”

“You know those two idiots, they’re too nosy to not come.” 

“So what do we do now?”

“I sent Tommy a message since he’s more likely to answer, if he doesn’t answer in the next five minutes, then I’ll go back in and try to find them.” 

“Wait by yourself?! Techno that's suicide, I can come with! I know L’manburg better than any-!”

“No. Do you know your way back to Pogtopia from here?”

“I- uh… Yeah, I guess.”

“Then you make your way back to Pogtopia and be careful. Here I’ll give you some armour.”

A white screen flickered to life in front of Techno, and he tapped a few buttons on the screen. Several pieces of armour appeared on the ground in front of both of them clanking loudly. Techno picked them up and handed them over to Tubbo, who hesitantly grabbed the armour. 

“But… isn’t this your armour? Won't you need this?” 

Techno smiled slightly at Tubbo, placing a diamond helmet on his head. Tubbo looked up and smiled back if a little strained. 

“I’ll be fine kid, I never die, remember?”

Tubbo laughed lightly before looking back down at the armour, he slipped on the chest plate and tugged on the boots. It was a little big on him, but it would certainly protect him. Tubbo looked back up at Techno, who gave him a small grin before going to dig in his side pocket. Tubbo gasped softly as Techno handed him a diamond dagger, beautiful and intricate designs etched onto its blade. 

“I can’t take this! It's your only weapon too isn’t it?” Tubbo questioned looking sharply back up at Techno, who in response gave him a wicked smile. 

“Now c’mon kid you should know me better than that, I always have more than one weapon on me.”

Tubbo broke into a surprised laugh at that, before a ding sounded out breaking the conversation. Techno muttered a quiet, “finally,” before reaching in his pocket and opening up his communicator. He read the message quickly, his blood running cold.

Tommy - Help. 

“Shit.”

“What?! What’s going on? Are they ok? Is Tommy ok?” Tubbo asked desperately, Techno stopped Tubbos rambling with a raised hand. 

“Head back to Pogtopia now, it's too dangerous for us both to go. I know you're scared for them, but it will do us no good to both be caught.”

“But-!”

“No buts Tubbo, I’ll bring them back I promise.” Techno looked and gave Tubbo a small strained smile. “Please.” 

Tubbo paused staring straight at him, Techno stood there looking at him, eyes pleading. Tubbo gave a small sigh, before looking off to the side. 

“Fine. But I’m staying right here, and you get one hour. After that, I’m coming to help.” 

Techno nodded, not what he had hoped for, but it was the best he was going to get out of Tubbo. He placed his hands on Tubbos shoulders. 

“Be careful kid, if you see any trouble run. I don’t want you to risk yourself getting hurt ok?” Tubbo nodded carefully before quickly lunging at Techno, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Techno froze, before slowly wrapping his own arms around Tubbo. 

“Be careful too, and bring them back please.”

“I'm always careful.” The incredulous look he got in response from the younger only made him huff out a small laugh. “Ok well that's a lie, but I will be.” 

Techno let go and stepped back. Tubbo watched him carefully as he turned and sprinted off into the distance. Little did Techno know what hell he would walk into. And that a few feet underneath the stage where they previously stood. Wilbur and Tommy stood at a standstill. The older perched at a button, his hand hovering over it, and the younger stood at the doorway begging the other to see reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write and hopefully, I'll be getting more stories out soon. I've been working on this Au for a while now and I'm really passionate about it. Although the story isn't completely fully fledged out yet, I've got the basics of what I want for it I just need to develop it a bit more.


End file.
